Quiet Turns Riot!
by Rushii
Summary: What will happen when Hinata is no longer quiet and shy? Will the universe rip apart? Will Earth explode? Will Naruto get slapped? Naru/Hina, slight Neji/Ten
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I'm back with a new story. Everybody seems to love the Naru/Hina pairing, so I decided to try it. Tell me what you think by pressing the little purple-ish button at the bottom.**_

& & & & & &

_**Disclaimer: I can now say that I own Naruto and lie at the same time! I am the ultimate multi-tasker!**_

: : : : : :

Hyuuga Hinata had always been quiet and shy. She had never stuck up for herself, and nobody had ever heard her talk in front of Naruto.

That was why a blanket of silence settled over the village as a certain pearl-eyed girl shouted at the top of her lungs while slapping a certain knuckle-headed ninja silly. It was anybody's guess as to why such a reserved girl was doing something that angrily, but everybody was too amazed to hear Hinata yell to even wonder why.

Well, we should start back at the beginning, so that you, the readers, won't have to listen to what the rumor mill churns out. After all, the first thing that Ino came up with went a little bit like this:

"Well, Hinata was walking in a river, and Naruto jumped out of a tree and landed on her, and started to ride her like a horse! Then, she kissed him-well, I don't know how she kissed him on her shoulders-and he went 'YUCK' so she ran away crying-no, he wasn't _still_ on her shoulders-but then she walked straight into Kiba, and he got mad 'cause he knew that Naruto had hurt Hinata, so he went up to Naruto and picked him up by the shirt and Kiba screamed at Naruto and Naruto screamed at Kiba and then Hinata came back and screamed at them both for screaming at each other and then Naruto screamed at Hinata for screaming at him for screaming at Kiba and-I _do so _breathe!-then Hinata dragged Kiba behind a tree and beat him up and Naruto got scared and ran into the middle of the street and then-"

Well, you get it. So this story will be the answer to the question you all want to know. _Why was Hinata yelling and slapping Naruto?!_ Feel the suspense! So, first of all, let's review how much of Ino's story is actually true.

Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba _are_ actually the people who were involved. And there _was_ actually a river. And screaming. But everything else isn't true. And there is a _whole_ lot more to it than Ino's story has. Really, it's quite complicated. Ooh, this one might take two chapters...I don't plan on making this very long, seeing as I'm not too much of a fan if Naru/Hina. But for your enjoyment, I must try. Even though I am behind on all of my other stories.

- - - - - -

Hinata was bored. As she walked along the river's edge, the water seemed to mock her. Even _it_ had somewhere to go as it burbled along. Her cousin, Neji, had gone on a date with his girlfriend. Hinata liked Tenten, but there was such thing as _too much_ time to spend with your boyfriend. And all the other kunoichi were gone on missions, or out with their own sweethearts.

It wasn't fair! Sometimes Hinata wished she wasn't so shy. But worrying just came naturally to her. She couldn't confess to Naruto. What if he didn't like her back? What if he laughed at her? The list went on and on.

But Hinata realized she could practice, even if she would never say it to _him_.

"I...ah..I...um..."

Hinata realized immediately that she had to fix her stuttering problem. She started off with a simple sentence.

"Hello, my name is...ah..."

"Hello, my...um..."

"Hello, my name is...eh..."

"Hello...er..."

"Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hina...ah..."

As her annoyance with herself grew, so did her volume.

"Hello, my name is...er...ah..."

Hinata snapped.

"HELLO, MY NAME IS HYUUGA HINATA!"

The screeching of birds alerted Hinata to how loud she had actually gotten. But she had reached her goal. _'Now'_, she thought,_'to try and talk normally.'_

She found it quite easy, now that she had done it the first time. The phrases she chose became easier and easier. Then, Hinata knew it was time to tackle the largest one.

"Naruto, I lo...lo...love..."

_'I can do way better than that!'_ thought Hinata.

"Naruto, I love y...er..."

Three times the charm.

"Naruto, I love you!"

A rustling came from the bushes, and Hinata blushed furiously as she saw who emerged. The one person she had hoped with her life would not intrude.

Naruto.

: : : : : :

_**Well, that was my first attempt at this pair. I don't know if I am any good at it, but I don't intend to extend this story past two or three chapters. So review while I still read them!**_

_**Poor little SubmitReview-chan has lost it's Go! Click Go to reunite them!**_


	2. Special Note

_**Well, I'm not really too quick when it comes to writing next chapters...I just wanted to do this before I forget. **_

_**Thank you to those who:**_

_**Reviewed:  
**Kazumee  
lil.ramen.lover_  
_A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy_

_**Favorited:  
**__IchigoLuva247  
Lover of Animes_

_**Story Alerted:  
**__mori3  
Viperak  
Big Paja  
AndyCosta_  
_A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy_

_**I thank all of you who reviewed, and if you tell me in any way that you have been reading my story (ex: Reviews, Favoriting, Alerting, Emails, etc.) then your pen name will be mentioned at the beginning of then next chapter. It is the same for all of my stories. This chapter is coming soon to a screen near you. So hold onto your pantyhose!**_

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
